


You Don't Have to Explain Anything, Not to Me

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [105]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “Aunt Rosamund can't understand why you would do such a thing unless you and Sir Richard…"“Were lovers.”





	You Don't Have to Explain Anything, Not to Me

“Aunt Rosamund can't understand why you would do such a thing unless you and Sir Richard…"  
“Were lovers.” 

It had weighed on Mary’s mind throughout dinner. The thought of her Lavinia with Carlisle.  
Maybe this was why, after dinner, Lavinia pulled her to one side. 

“We were never lovers. Not ever.”  
“You don't have to explain anything. Not to me.” Mary was all to familiar with the lot of women in their situation.  
“But I want to.” Lavinia dropped her voice. "I feel like I’ve let you down.”  
“Oh my darling.” Mary took Lavinia in her arms, holding her close.


End file.
